Des Roses et Des Cochons d'Inde (OS, UA)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Castiel Novak est un jeune banquier célibataire qui s'est récemment acheté une maison à la campagne car il aime la tranquillité et la nature. Il a un couple de cochons d'Inde et aimerait se lancer dans l'élevage, mais le jardin de sa nouvelle propriété est désespérément vide et mal entretenu: il cherche alors un jardinier et sa sœur, Anna, lui recommande un certain Dean Winchester.


**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec la fic tant attendue ! Vous n'avez même pas idée des horreurs sur lesquelles je suis tombée pour trouver une photo de cochon d'Inde avec une rose pour illustrer ce texte (merci aux films d'horreurs asiatiques qui arrivent à caser les mots "rose" et "guinea pig" dans leur titre -_-'). Finalement j'ai dû faire le photomontage, j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop...**

**Mais qu'est-ce que ce titre étrange, me direz-vous ? Eh bien comme vous le savez, il parait que Castiel adore les cochons d'Inde d'après ce qu'il a dit dans un épisode de la saison 9 et les roses sont bêtement le symbole de l'amour passionné. **

**WARNING****: Fic explicite que j'aurais mis E si cela existait sur ce site ! Je vais appeler un chat un chat alors si ce n'est point votre tasse de thé, faites demi-tour ;-)**

**Cette histoire est basée sur une expérience personnelle (sauf les parties classées X bien entendu...). J'ai dû faire appel à un jeune jardinier craquant pour s'occuper de mon jardin et j'ai compris que j'étais une incorruptible perverse quand je l'ai regardé faire son job vêtu de son seul jeans pendant un quart d'heure, sans même m'en rendre compte.**

**Oui, je pense à aller consulter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des couinements suraigus brisaient le silence d'un salon remplis de cartons soigneusement empilés. Plaintes qui ne cessèrent que lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille se pencha par-dessus la cage d'où elles provenaient.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, voilà: une tomate pour toi, Vanille, et une pour toi, Caramel... Doucement, quelle impatience ! s'exclama Castiel quand le deuxième cochon d'Inde se jeta sur le morceau de fruit.

Il se redressa et un sourire plein de tendresse se peignit sur son visage tandis qu'ils contemplaient les deux petits animaux déguster leur repas avec empressement.

- Prenez le temps de savourer, vous n'avez pas droit à des tomates tous les jours !

En effet, ce samedi-là n'était pas comme les autres. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de spécial de prévu, à part la visite du nouveau jardinier que sa sœur, Anna, lui avait chaudement recommandé.

Recevoir quelqu'un était toujours un évènement angoissant pour quelqu'un d'aussi introverti que Castiel, mais cette fois, il ressentait aussi une vague impatience, une sorte de hâte dont l'objet était indéterminé.

_10 minutes._

Il passa soigneusement en revue le salon ainsi que la salle de bain au cas où l'invité devrait y faire un tour et n'y trouva rien à redire. Maniaque sur les bords, il aimait que tout soit propre et en ordre et devoir accueillir quelqu'un chez lui alors qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé d'emménager l'agaçait.

_5 minutes._

Il se posta devant la porte-fenêtre du living room et observa le terrain qui lui faisait face; le gazon n'en était plus vraiment un et plusieurs mauvaises herbes arrivaient à la hauteur de ses genoux. Enfin, il n'y avait qu'une clôture métallique pour délimiter la parcelle vide qu'entourait un champ de colza en fleurs et pas un seul arbre ou buisson qui l'égayait...

Il avait choisi cette villa pour son emplacement parfait, à la fois isolé et facile d'accès. C'était une maison écologique à deux étages de forme rectangulaire, dont les murs étaient palissés de bois sombre. Elle était bordée par une forêt au nord et par une route secondaire au sud, qui était heureusement assez loin du jardin pour lui épargner les désagréments sonores.

La vue sur le lac était aussi un avantage non-négligeable.

_2 minutes._

Castiel repensa à sa conversation téléphonique avec le jardinier et se mit à imaginer à quel genre de personnage pouvait appartenir une voix aussi bourrue. Anna n'avait rien voulu lui en dire, mais sa façon d'en parler l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

Il avait presque pu l'entendre sourire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_*Ding dong*_

Castiel sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses pensées, et se précipita à la porte d'entrée. Quand il l'ouvrit, il marqua un temps d'arrêt que l'autre sembla imiter; ce qu'il avait imaginé était on ne peut plus éloigné de la réalité aux yeux incroyablement verts qui le fixait en souriant.

- Euh, bonjour, Dean Winchester, le jardinier, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

- Ah oui, bonjour, Castiel Novak, répondit le deuxième en serrant ladite main.

- "Castiel" ? Étrange, comme prénom. Vos parents étaient du genre New Age ?

- ... Je sais pas ce que "New Age" veut dire.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea bizarrement avant de lever les yeux au ciel; il venait à coup sûr de le caser dans la liste des personnes avec lesquelles on ne pouvait pas faire de références.

- J'ai parqué ma caisse ici, ça vous va ou je dois la déplacer ? demanda Dean en désignant une vieille voiture américaine plus noire que la nuit.

- Non, il n'y pas de problème. Jolie voiture.

- Ouais, elle est magnifique, hein ?

Ils restèrent un moment à se toiser en chiens de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Castiel se rappelle qu'il devait le laisser entrer.

- Entrez, je vous en prie.

- Merci.

Il passa le palier après s'être essuyé les pieds sur le paillasson, geste qu'apprécia grandement le propriétaire, puis il suivit ce dernier au salon.

- Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là..., fit Dean en s'approchant des cobayes qui se dressèrent sur leurs pattes-arrières pour mieux scruter le nouveau venu.

- C'est Vanille et Caramel, mes deux cochons d'Inde, répondit Castiel en rougissant de la niaiserie de ces deux prénoms.

- Salut, toi. Tu dois être Vanille, continua l'autre en caressant la patte de l'animal blanc crème qui était refermée sur un barreau. C'est dingue, on dirait qu'ils ont des petites mains !

- Ou-oui...

Castiel n'y avait jamais pensé mais c'était bien vrai. Une étrange chaleur se lova dans son cœur pendant cette scène; qui aurait cru qu'un grand gars à chemise de bûcheron fonderait pour ses deux boules de poil ? Pourtant il était là, accroupi devant elles, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

Et il avait un sourire adorable.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Que diable venait-il de penser ?

- Excusez-moi, c'est la première fois que je vois des cochons d'Inde... Vous me montrez le jardin ?

- Pas de soucis. Oui, allons-y.

Il ouvrit la porte-vitrée et ils sortirent sur la terrasse bétonnée.

- Ouf, y'a du boulot... dit Dean, les mains sur les hanches.

- En effet...

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous aviez en tête ?

- Et bien, je pense que le plus urgent est le gazon... J'ai déjà acheté une tondeuse qui se trouve dans la remise, là-derrière.

- Super.

Dean le regardait toujours en croisant les bras comme s'il attendait la suite. Suite qui mit un peu de temps à venir, vu que Castiel n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

- ... Et je pensais mettre des fleurs.

- Parfait, mais quel genre ? Roses ? Hortensias ? Rhododendrons ? Tulipes, peut-être ?

- Euh... Des roses, pour border les murs de la maison...

- Très bien. De quelle couleur ? Et est-ce que vous aimeriez faire pousser une haie autour du jardin, pour plus d'intimité ?

- Je vous laisse choisir. Et pourquoi pas, si elle ne monte pas trop haut.

- On aura qu'à la tailler à trente centimètres au dessus de la clôture et le terrain est légèrement en pente donc je ne pense pas que la vue en sera gâchée, le rassura Dean. Est-ce que vous voudriez aussi planter quelques arbres ?

- J'aimerais bien... Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me proposer ? Je ne m'y connais pas du tout.

- Eh bien, vous pourriez mettre des arbres fruitiers, comme l'endroit est bien exposé...

- J'aime beaucoup les cerisiers, dit soudain Castiel comme s'il avait eu une vision divine.

Dean lui jeta un regard approbateur.

- Où voulez-vous les planter ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dois d'abord vous demander quelque chose: est-ce que vous pourriez faire un enclos d'environ dix mètres carrés pour mes cochons d'Inde ? J'aimerais bien me lancer dans l'élevage..., avoua le banquier en fixant ses pieds, gêné.

Le jardinier fut un instant déconcerté par la requête inhabituelle.

- Normalement, ça ne fait pas partie de mon travail, mais je vais faire une exception pour Vanille et Caramel, rit Dean en ponctuant sa réponse d'une claque amicale dans le dos.

Castiel esquissa un sourire reconnaissant en vacillant sous l'impact. Décidément, c'était un type charmant qu'il appréciait de plus en plus à chaque minute passée en sa compagnie. Il avait pensé qu'il se serait moqué de lui et de son projet, comme l'avaient fait tous ses proches avant lui, cependant il n'en avait rien fait.

Il était de plus très beau, et Castiel faillit lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas devenu mannequin, métier beaucoup mieux payé et moins ingrat que celui de jardinier. Le soleil d'été l'illuminait, le sublimait grâce aux rayons dorés qui révélaient ses tâches de rousseur et magnifiaient le vert de ses iris, si bien que Castiel comprit que l'admiration dont avait fait preuve Anna à son égard n'était pas vouée qu'à son seul travail.

- Est-ce que vous aimeriez boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-il, en se maudissant de ne l'avoir pas fait plus tôt.

- Volontiers, une bière ?

- Ah, navré, je ne bois pas d'alcool...

Dean le fixa comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

- Ok, alors un soda, si vous en avez...

- D'accord.

Castiel disparut à la cuisine et revint vers Dean avec deux canettes quelques secondes plus tard. Ils finirent de discuter des travaux à faire en sirotant tranquillement leur boisson sur la terrasse puis se dirent au revoir.

Ils avaient convenus que Dean reviendrait le lendemain pour tondre le gazon et planter les deux cerisiers.

* * *

Castiel avait bien dormi cette nuit-là.

Des yeux plus verts qu'une forêt au printemps avaient hanté son subconscient sans relâche. Dans ses rêves, Dean et lui discutaient du jardin comme ils l'avaient fait la veille sauf qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus proches, presque collés l'un à l'autre en une intimité qui aurait dû lui déplaire.

Après s'être réveillé, Castiel resta un long moment à réfléchir, étendu sur le dos. A lui, à sa sexualité, à ses désirs. Dean avait ravivé en lui une étincelle qu'il avait cru éteinte pour toujours: l'étincelle de la curiosité, de l'envie de connaître l'autre, de tout savoir sur lui, de son groupe préféré à son plat favori.

L'envie de troquer sa solitude contre une solitude à deux.

Castiel se leva et alla prendre une douche froide pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des films; il allait venir, s'occuper de son jardin, puis disparaître à nouveau, le laissant seul dans cette grande demeure avec deux cochons d'Inde.

Et cette simple idée suffit à lui mettre le moral dans les talons.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et nourrit Vanille et Caramel avant de se cuisiner des œufs au bacon. Déjeuner qu'il dégusta sur la table de sa terrasse, en caleçon, comme la température avoisinait déjà les vingt-sept degrés à seulement onze heures. Il consultait sa montre beaucoup trop souvent à son goût tout en se demandant ce qui clochait chez lui. Ses rêves lui revinrent en mémoire et, bien qu'ils avaient été tout à fait chastes, il espérait être toujours capable de regarder Dean en face.

Castiel passa le début de l'après-midi à vider ses cartons, puis il alla enfiler un pantalon beige et un t-shirt bleu; prêt et habillé, il attendit sa venue en regardant distraitement la télévision.

A quinze heures tapantes, la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, éteignit le poste et traversa son salon à grandes enjambées avant de ralentir devant ladite porte pour ne pas paraître trop essoufflé. Après une profonde inspiration, il lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour ! sourit Dean et Castiel pensa qu'il était encore plus beau que la veille, si c'était encore possible.

- Bonjour, M. Winchester.

Dean grimaça.

- Appelez-moi Dean, je préfère; ça ne me donne pas l'impression d'être mon vieux !

- Toutes mes excuses. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Castiel.

Castiel avait mis les pieds dans le plat; il avait senti un mépris véritable dissimulé sous le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez intimes pour qu'il lui en demande la cause. Il fronça les sourcils; comment ça, "_encore_" ?

- Ok, Cass. Vous pourriez m'ouvrir le portail du jardin pour que j'y passe les cerisiers ?

Un frisson parcouru son échine quand il l'entendit prononcer son prénom, ou plutôt, son diminutif.

- Oui, bien sûr. N'hésitez pas à me demander quoi que soit si vous avez besoin d'aide; je serai sur la terrasse.

Il remarqua seulement à cette instant la remorque attachée à l'arrière de sa voiture noire et les deux jeunes arbres qui y étaient solidement sanglés.

- ça marche.

Castiel alla s'installer à la table en résine tressée pour lire son courrier, à l'ombre du parasol jaune. Il essayait de ne pas trop porter d'attention à Dean qui faisait des allées et venues entre sa voiture et le jardin mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait quelque chose... d'hypnotique, peut-être à cause de la démarche unique que lui conférait ses jambes arquées.

Dean quant à lui faisait mine d'ignorer son regard; il sortit la tondeuse de la remise et la démarra sans peine de deux coups secs sur la corde. L'engin rugit et s'élança vers l'avant, retenu par le jardinier qui longea la clôture sur toute sa longueur. Lorsqu'il eut rasé la moitié du jardin, il s'arrêta brièvement afin d'essuyer son front dégoulinant de sueur. Il décida d'ôter son t-shirt kaki et alla le déposer sur une chaise à côté du banquier, qui eut bien de la peine à garder les yeux sur ses lettres.

Castiel sut qu'il était perdu quand il réalisa avoir passé plusieurs minutes à contempler les muscles de Dean jouer sous sa peau hâlée alors qu'il finissait de tondre la pelouse. Il était plus large d'épaules et aussi un peu plus grand que lui, mais avait une musculature moins sèche que la sienne: il avait le physique de quelqu'un qui se dépensait beaucoup sans toutefois se refuser des sucreries de temps à autres.

Le jardinier alla ranger la tondeuse puis revint avec un râteau pour ramasser les tas d'herbes qu'il avait fait et les mettre dans un grand sac à compost. Enfin, il alla chercher la pelle qu'il avait déposé à côté des deux cerisiers sur la terrasse et se posta sur la moitié gauche du jardin:

- Ici, ça vous va, Cass ?

- Oui ! lui cria l'intéressé depuis son banc.

Ils avaient décidé de laisser la moitié supérieure droite pour le futur enclos des cochons d'Inde, afin qu'ils puissent profiter de l'ombre de la haie qu'il restait à planter.

Dean planta la pelle dans la terre compacte et s'aida de son pied pour l'enfoncer. En moins de deux, il avait creusé un large trou pour l'arbre avec une facilité déconcertante, avant d'en faire de même dix mètres plus en avant pour le second.

Une fois les cerisiers plantés en ligne, il alla prendre les deux piquets qu'il avait appuyé contre le mur de la maison et les y attacha avec du fil de jute.

Finalement, il revint vers Castiel, ruisselant de sueur.

- Voilà, la première partie du plan est finie ! Il faudrait que je revienne minimum deux fois avec mon boss, Bobby, pour planter les rosiers et les thuyas, sans oublier l'enclos...

- D'accord.

Dean nota que les yeux sombres de Castiel déviaient sans arrêt vers sa main, qui parcourait avec insouciance le manche de la pelle tandis qu'il parlait. Avec un demi-sourire, il la referma autour du bois et la fit glisser de haut en bas, lentement, sensuellement, l'outil coincé entre ses genoux. Castiel rougit violemment quand il croisa le regard amusé de Dean qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Euh... Vous aimeriez boire une bière ? J'en ai acheté hier, fit-il diversion.

- Avec plaisir.

Dean appuya la pelle contre le mur et suivit le banquier à l'intérieur, sans remettre son t-shirt. Le trentenaire faisait tout son possible pour paraître à l'aise, en vain. Il ne le regarda même pas en face lorsqu'il lui tendit la bière décapsulée.

- J'espère que cette marque vous va, je ne connais pas vos préférences...

- C'est parfait, répondit le jardinier en s'appuyant contre l'îlot central de la cuisine.

Il but plusieurs gorgées sans le quitter des yeux et Castiel commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, plus qu'embarrassé; il frisait la panique.

A l'improviste, le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue, la boisson toujours dans l'autre.

Castiel se figea comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Et Dean l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et pulpeuses, étonnement pas si différentes de celles des quelques femmes qu'il avait embrassées ce qui lui sembla des siècles plus tôt.

Il rompit cependant le baiser en poussant son torse, ce qui lui valu un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis désolé, mais je suis pas homosexuel.

Dean fit ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins: il rit. Un rire sublime que seules certaines oreilles fortunées entendraient jamais.

- Moi non plus.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil des plus aguicheurs et posa sa bière; il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Dean posa ses mains puissantes sur les hanches du banquier et le poussa jusqu'à ce que ses reins heurtent le marbre noir du plan de travail, puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de force et de vigueur; il aspirait sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et lui léchait les dents pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'il fit intuitivement. Dean y enfouit sa langue, doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à lui, à ce contact si étrange et pourtant si excitant. Castiel sembla rendre les armes tout en luttant pour la dominance, mais Dean avait plus d'expérience et le vainquit aisément; quand le trentenaire rouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient dilatés à l'extrême.

- Dean, arrêtez...

Castiel chercha désespérément une raison qui pourrait le convaincre d'arrêter de l'apprivoiser, de le tenter, de _l'allumer _ainsi:

- ... Cela ne me plaît pas.

Dean posa sa main droite sur l'entrejambe de Castiel, en plein sur la bosse qui s'y était formée.

- Une certaine partie de ton corps n'a pas l'air d'être du même avis, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Seigneur, cet homme était un démon. Un démon tentateur et omniscient qui pouvait l'entraîner en enfer comme au paradis, et apparemment il opta pour le second: il s'agenouilla devant lui avant d'ouvrir sa braguette d'un geste vif.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Castiel en agrippant le comptoir derrière lui.

- Appelez-moi Dean, je vous l'ai déjà dit, plaisanta l'autre.

Dean attrapa son sexe en érection et le sortit de son caleçon, le faisant frémir au contact de sa paume calleuse. Il le frotta lentement avec des amples mouvements du poignet sur toute sa longueur, le cajolant juste là où il le fallait, juste à cet endroit qui fit gémir Castiel.

- Dean...!

- Chuuut, souffla l'intéressé juste à la bonne hauteur.

Il continua à le branler et s'arrêta seulement lorsque Castiel commença à respirer par la bouche, ses profondes inspirations faisant trembler ses lèvres entrouvertes; il prit alors son membre dans sa bouche et le banquier lâcha un cri de surprise lorsque la chair humide l'engloutit.

Castiel s'agitait tant que Dean devait plaquer son bassin contre le meuble de ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de ruer, tout en le suçant avidement, sa langue s'infiltrant sous la fine peau qui recouvrait son gland et entourant ce dernier. Décidément, il se révélait très... démonstratif. Dean pouvait deviner à quel point il était proche de l'orgasme à la simple façon dont il prononçait son nom; tantôt comme prière, tantôt comme un reproche. Il continua inlassablement à lui donner plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti de toute sa misérable vie, avalant son pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il se courbe à l'entrée de son œsophage et Castiel faillit en perdre l'esprit.

Il se rapprochait du point culminant, son membre était strié de veines gonflées pulsant sur sa langue mais Dean ne le lâcha pas, bien au contraire; il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande dans sa bouche en un grondement sourd et qu'il ne tienne plus sur ses jambes que grâce à sa prise sur ses hanches.

Le jardinier se releva et alla se rincer la bouche à l'évier, pendant que le banquier essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de la plus divine pipe qu'on lui avait jamais taillée.

- Bon, je ne vais pas te demander si ça t'a plu, il m'a semblé avoir une réponse assez claire, ricana le premier.

Castiel rougit une fois de plus et détourna le regard.

- Oui, bref, n'en parlons plus et ne refais plus jamais ça à l'avenir.

- Très bien. Je vais ranger mes outils et je m'en vais, annonça Dean d'un ton neutre.

Le trentenaire le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe, puis il se souvint que son pantalon était toujours autour de ses cuisses et le remonta en jurant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean était prêt à partir. Castiel lui tendit la clé de son portail quoique cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être la clé de son cœur:

- Vous pourrez passer quand vous voulez la semaine prochaine, je ne rentre que tard le soir. Je vous demande juste de fermer soigneusement le portail à chaque fois que vous partez.

- ça marche.

Dean lui prit la clé en faisant bien attention à ce que leurs doigts se frôlent, ses yeux verts pétillant tels ceux d'un enfant, puis il fit ronronner le moteur de sa voiture et tourna au coin de la route sur fond de rock'n'roll, laissant Castiel avec une question existentielle:

Comment pouvait-il paraître si _innocent_ après ce qu'il venait de lui faire ?

* * *

Castiel n'était plus le même homme. Certes, pour ses collègues, il était toujours le même gars socialement inadapté qui était toujours le dernier à partir du bureau, mais au fond de lui, un changement inexorable avait eu lieu.

Dean l'avait ensorcelé.

Quelles que fussent ses pensées, il arrivait toujours à leur trouver un lien avec lui, et quand il avait commencé à penser à lui, rien ne pouvait l'en distraire.

Il devenait fou.

C'était la seule explication. Sinon comment pourrait-il ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort à l'égard d'un inconnu ?

Le soir quand il rentrait chez lui, il sortait sur sa terrasse pour examiner l'avancée des travaux en sirotant une bière. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce breuvage avant lui, cependant, en boire lui rappelait le goût amer de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pouvait sentir sa présence autour de lui, comme s'il avait laissé une odeur, une aura particulière à sa propriété et cela lui plaisait grandement.

Il était fou.

La nuit lorsqu'il se touchait, c'était son visage qui dansait sous ses paupières, son prénom qu'il murmurait telles des litanies et sa main qu'il imaginait sur son sexe.

La semaine lui parut morne et interminable, pourtant il en vint à bout. Vendredi soir, le jardin ainsi que l'enclos étaient terminé; Castiel n'eut même pas le temps de l'admirer qu'il reçut un appel d'Anna:

- Salut, frérot ! Alors ce jardinier ?

- Bonjour, Anna. Oh, il est... doué.

Il se frappa le front. Si même lui avait pu y voir un sous-entendu scabreux, aucun doute que sa sœur allait se faire un plaisir de le relever.

- Il est pas mal, hein ? dit-elle d'un air complice.

- C'est un bel homme, en effet...

Tout d'un coup une question lui vint à l'esprit, une question dont la réponse pourrait être si dérangeante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la poser:

- Est-ce que toi et lui vous avez... Tu sais...

- Couché ? Non, malheureusement... J'aurais pas refusé !

Castiel soupira de soulagement.

- Tu es mariée, Anna.

- Et alors ?! rit-elle un instant avant de redevenir sérieuse. Sinon, toi, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, comme d'habitude et toi ?

- Tout va bien ici. Demain on va à Disney Land avec les enfants !

- Super, amusez-vous bien ! leur souhaita Castiel de bon cœur.

Il y eut un bref silence à l'autre bout du fil, et connaissant sa sœur, elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini de l'interroger.

- Dean doit revenir ou tu l'as déjà payé ?

- Il doit passer demain, dans l'après-midi.

Castiel sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer et ce n'était pas seulement dû à son impatience; il sentait venir une conversation pour le moins gênante.

- D'accord... Dis, Castiel, ça m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et de loyal. Vous pourriez peut-être-

- Je ne suis pas gay, Anna, répliqua-t-il au quart de tour.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, mais puisque tu en parles-

- Anna, mêle-toi de tes affaires. Merci de me l'avoir conseillé mais je dois te laisser, maintenant; j'ai eu une dure semaine.

- ...Très bien. Tu as raison, ta vie privée ne me regarde pas. Je veux juste ton bonheur, frérot, c'est tout.

- Comme je veux le tien. Désolé de m'être emporté, s'excusa Castiel, déjà submergé par le remords.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est de la faute à mon éternelle curiosité ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt.

- Merci, à toi aussi.

Il raccrocha et relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Cette histoire le rendait bien trop à fleur de peau...

Le lendemain, il trouverait une solution. Il en parlerait avec Dean, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

* * *

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à quinze heures précises, encore une fois. Castiel sourit en pensant à la ponctualité dont faisait preuve Dean et alla lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour, Cass ! le salua ce dernier avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bonjour, Dean.

Il espérait ne rien laisser transparaître du malaise qu'il ressentait. Dean, quant à lui, affichait toujours son indéfectible insouciance et le banquier se demanda si elle était authentique. Le jardinier entra et alla saluer ses cochons d'Inde, comme la toute première fois.

- L'enclos te plait ? On a planté la palissade assez profondément pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper, et le bois est non-traité, comme ça pas de soucis s'ils le rongent.

- Oui, il est parfait, merci beaucoup ! On pourrait peut-être l'essayer maintenant ? Je leur ai déjà mis un abri et un bol d'eau.

- Pourquoi pas !

Castiel ouvrit la grille de la cage et en sortit Vanille qui couina, indignée.

- Tu veux la porter ?

- Je peux ? demanda le jardinier comme un enfant qui demanderait la permission d'aller jouer.

- Bien sûr, tiens... Voilà, tiens-la bien, elle se débat beaucoup contrairement à Caramel.

Cependant, le cobaye s'arrêta de bouger dès qu'il fût dans les larges mains de Dean et s'allongea même sur son avant-bras. Castiel haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien...

Dean rit doucement, un regard tendre posé sur la petite créature contre son torse. Le propriétaire de cette dernière pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu un si grand cœur chez qui que soit.

Castiel prit l'autre cochon d'Inde et ils sortirent par la terrasse pour aller déposer les bêtes dans l'enclos; elles furent d'abord méfiantes, mais la curiosité prit le dessus et elles se mirent bientôt à gambader dans l'herbe, leurs moustaches vibrant à la découverte de nouvelles odeurs.

Les deux hommes les observèrent un long moment, côte à côte sous un soleil de plomb. Castiel aurait voulu arrêter le temps pour toujours, tant la scène était idyllique; ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'elle le serait encore plus lorsque les cerisiers seraient en fleurs.

- Les rosiers te plaisent ? demanda soudain Dean.

- Oui, le pourpre de leurs fleurs est magnifique !

- Ouais, c'est ma couleur préférée ! Content que ça te plaise aussi. Ce sont des rosiers de la variété _Burgundy Ice_. Ils sont assez résistants aux maladies mais il faudra quand même les traiter toutes les trois semaines du printemps à l'automne.

- D'accord.

Le moment de se dire au revoir approchait à grand pas et Castiel fit en sorte de le retarder:

- Une bière ?

- Volontiers.

Il alla chercher deux bouteilles pendant que Dean s'installait sur une chaise, à l'ombre, puis revint s'assoir à côté de lui sur le banc qui faisait face au jardin. Quand Dean le vit boire alors qu'il lui avait assuré une semaine plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas l'alcool, il sourit, mais ne dit rien.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu travailles dans ce domaine ?

Castiel était décidément médiocre en matière de conversation.

- Ouf, je dirais... cinq ans. Avant, je faisais des petits boulots sans intérêt pour nous nourrir, mon frère et moi.

- Ah, tu as un frère ?

Le visage de Dean s'illumina de fierté.

- Oui, un petit frère, Sam ! Une armoire à glace maladroite et intello... Il est avocat maintenant, et va bientôt épouser Jess, sa petite amie depuis le lycée.

- Je suis content pour lui.

- Moi aussi... ça a toujours été lui, le plus doué à l'école, rigola Dean.

- Tu as dit avoir dû travailler tôt pour que vous puissiez subsister ?

Le sourire de Dean se fana et une vieille tristesse qu'il trainait tel un fardeau depuis longtemps se peignit sur ses traits. Castiel se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis désolé, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais...

- Non, t'inquiètes. Ouais, après la mort de ma mère, mon père a... déraillé. L'alcool. Il disparaissait parfois pendant des jours, et c'est moi qui ai dû élever Sam.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et bon, ça a payé ! On a eu des moments difficiles, mais maintenant on a tous les deux un travail honnête.

Castiel hocha la tête.

- Ton père... Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Percuté par un camion.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci... On ne s'en porte pas plus mal; il avait perdu les pédales et nous traitait comme des soldats alors qu'on était que des gosses.

Ses yeux verts se voilèrent tandis qu'il fixait le goulot de sa bière. Castiel s'en voulut d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs douloureux et posa sa main sur celle de Dean dans un élan de compassion.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement fort, Dean, et un être humain exemplaire.

L'intéressé le regarda d'en-dessous de ses longs cils bruns, l'air désapprobateur.

- Pas à ce point-là... Je devais juste prendre soin de mon petit frère.

Il y eut un silence et Castiel rougit légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua que sa main était toujours posée sur le poignet du jardinier, qui ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser; au contraire, il la prit dans la sienne et parcourut sa peau de son pouce. Un délicieux frisson remonta le long du bras de Castiel, frisson qui lui ôta toute gêne pour ne laisser qu'une irrépressible envie.

- Dis-moi...

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as fait ? De l'effet que tu me fais, tout de suite ?

Dean lui décocha un sourire malicieux.

- J'en ai une petite idée...

Castiel se pencha en avant et ce fut au tour de Dean de frissonner quand il lui dit ces mots à mi-voix:

- Je te _veux_, Dean. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Je veux compter toutes tes tâches de rousseur. Je veux te toucher et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever.

- ... Waouh. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Castiel se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement; Dean y répondit avec une force égale puis ils tentèrent tant bien que mal d'atteindre la chambre du banquier à l'étage, percutant les murs et trébuchant contre les escaliers dans leur hâte.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit, explorant l'autre de leurs mains voraces, le déshabillant avec une rage quasi désespérée. Leurs esprits étaient l'esclave du désir et leurs corps, l'exécutant.

- Tu as du lubrifiant ? lui demanda Dean, allongé sous Castiel.

- Oui.

Castiel ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, encore plus grave que d'habitude. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un flacon pastel. Dean se redressa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Ne t'attends pas à garder ce rôle indéfiniment... Un jour, c'est moi qui te baiserai.

Le banquier frémit tandis que son sexe tressautait d'impatience; il n'aurait jamais pensé se réjouir d'une chose pareille, mais encore une fois, c'était avant que Dean apparaisse et chamboule toutes ses convictions.

Il eut bien de la peine à ôter le boxer noir de Dean, tant il bandait; quand il y parvint enfin, il suivit le creux de son aine avec sa main avant de la refermer sur son pénis. Il n'avait jamais fait cela à un autre homme, cependant il savait ce que lui-même appréciait et apparemment, cela ne lui déplut pas. Castiel étudiait le corps nu de Dean tout en le branlant, gravant chaque parcelle de son être dans sa mémoire, lorsque le jardinier lui ordonna:

- Prépare-moi, je ne veux pas jouir comme ça.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, étant novice en la matière. Heureusement, Dean était là pour le guider; il écarta ses jambes et les posa sur les épaules de Castiel qui ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer quelques baisers remplis de dévotion. Ensuite, il vida un peu de la lotion dans sa main et l'étala sur la partie la plus intime du corps de Dean qui lâcha un soupir d'aise. Sans une once de dégoût, parce que tout ce qui était Dean était magnifique à ses yeux, il enfonça délicatement un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième et les remua à l'intérieur de l'anneau de muscles, jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil au jardinier pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Quand il se mit à agacer sa prostate avec un savoir faire étonnant, Dean se cambra et jura dans sa barbe.

- Putain, Cass... Je sais pas comment tu fais ça mais si tu continues, je vais pas durer longtemps...

- Compris.

Castiel rouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir un préservatif et l'enfila sans peine: il bandait déjà dur comme fer. Il glissa ses mains sous les fesses rondes de Dean afin de le surélever et le pénétra doucement, son sexe avalé par la chair brûlante. Il fronça les sourcils; la sensation était tout à fait différente et beaucoup plus puissante que ce qu'il avait connu.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dean demanda:

- T'as jamais fait ça avant, pas vrai ? Pas même avec une femme ?

- Non...

Dean contracta ses muscles avec un sourire narquois, faisant grimacer Castiel d'une douleur qui se mua très vite en plaisir. Le second ne lui laissa pas le plaisir de recommencer, toutefois; il se retira avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, initiant une cadence qui les fit haleter tous les deux.

- On fait moins le malin, maintenant que ma queue t'oblige à m'accueillir en toi sans aucune retenue...

- Oh Cass, j'adore quand tu me parles comme ça...

Castiel se pencha sur lui et suça la peau douce sous son oreille gauche, tandis que Dean faisait les sons les plus délicieux qu'il eut jamais entendu au-dessous de lui.

- Et moi j'adore t'entendre gémir quand je te baise, ça me rend fou...

Il savait que Dean était sur le point de jouir et lui n'en était pas tellement plus loin, alors il ralentit et fit de très lents mouvements d'aller et retour, jusqu'à ce Dean le supplie en serrant ses épaules avec tant de force qu'il en garderait des bleus:

- Cass, arrête, c'est de la torture...

- En effet.

Il continua encore et encore, ignorant leur besoin grandissant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tout finisse; il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de regarder ses yeux papillonner sous l'assaut du plaisir, le noir de ses pupilles mangeant ses iris verts, mais sans s'en rendre compte, il avait changé d'angle, de rythme, et à chaque coup de reins, il les rapprochait inévitablement de la jouissance.

Une explosion de feux d'artifices apparut sous ses paupières alors qu'il se répandait en lui et que Dean éjaculait sur son ventre en un grognement sourd.

A bout de souffle, l'esprit balayé par le plus renversant orgasme qu'il n'avait jamais eu, Castiel se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de Dean. Ils restèrent un long moment couché l'un à côté de l'autre avant d'être à nouveau capables de formuler des mots compréhensibles.

- Eh ben, t'apprends vite.

- Merci.

Dean se mit sur le flanc pour l'embrasser, appuyé sur son coude. Castiel lui rendit son baiser, bien plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt et prit son visage en coupe.

- Dean... Je ne veux pas tu t'en ailles.

- Je n'irai nulle part, Cass.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour toi, c'est peut-être une histoire sans lendemain, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

- J'ai connu mon lot de coups d'un soir et je peux t'assurer que toi et moi, c'en est pas un. Je te veux aussi, Cass.

Castiel ressentit soudain l'envie de pleurer; tout en lui s'effondra, comme s'il avait été ravagé par un trop plein d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais eu à contrôler, et une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête:

_"Je ne suis plus seul."_

* * *

Dean et Castiel étaient assis en tailleur dans le jardin, sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Les pétales rose pâle de ceux-ci maculaient l'herbe dans laquelle sautillaient des bébés cochons d'Inde vifs comme le vent, sous la surveillance de leurs parents. De temps à autre, ils grimpaient sur les jambes des deux hommes ou se cachaient sous les plis de leurs jeans, les faisant rire.

La haie avait poussé, mais le lac était toujours visible depuis la terrasse. Les rosiers s'étaient eux aussi développés.

A part cela, rien n'avait vraiment changé, excepté le fait que Castiel n'avait plus à payer Dean quand il l'aidait au jardin et qu'une deuxième clé était venue compléter le trousseau de ce dernier.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, laissez un review, parce que les favoris sont bien jolis mais ils ne me servent pas à grand chose ! Si c'est pas le cas, laissez aussi un review, comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer ;-)**

**Une suite de cet OS est disponible sous forme de bonus, allez à mon profil ! **

**Au final, l'histoire de Dean et Castiel est la même que dans la série: un travailleur assidu et solitaire dont toute la vie va être chamboulée par un homme qui cache une grande souffrance sous ses airs de diablotin X)**

**Je voulais dépeindre Dean tel qu'il aurait été si John était mort plus tôt, c'est-à-dire comme un bisexuel assumé et bien dans sa peau, faisant un travail qu'il aime vraiment avec son père adoptif, Bobby... ça y est, je pleure encore T.T  
**

**Enfin, puisqu'on est dans le sujet, avez-vous des animaux domestiques et si oui, comment s'appellent-ils ? Moi j'ai deux tortues mauresques du nom d'Apollon et Narcisse :)**


End file.
